List of Deaths
This page lists deaths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. List of Deaths= } |Entire Village |Evil Queen |Black Knights ordered to kill the villagers after they refuse to reveal Snow White's location. |- | |Maleficent |Greg Mendell & Tamara |Killed to save Hook and enact the plan of capturing Regina Mills. |- |style="text-align:right;"|2 |21 | |Kurt Flynn |Regina Mills |Arrested by Sheriff Graham and killed by Regina for refusing to let Owen Flynn live in Storybrooke. |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;"|3 |rowspan="2"|01 | |Greg Mendell |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from his body when he refused to give up Henry to the Lost Boys. |- | |Tamara |Mr. Gold |Heart ripped out and crushed when she apologizes for Neal's death. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |05 | |Liam Jones |Himself |Attempts to prove to his brother that Dreamshade can heal wounds, but he suffers from the poison before being healed by Neverland's spring water. After leaving the island, he dies from poisoning. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |06 | |Black Knight |Evil Queen |To show what dead actually looks like. |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;"|3 |rowspan="2"|10 | |Mother Superior |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from her body. |- | |Medusa |Herself |Looked in at her reflection when trying to turn Snow White into stone. |- |rowspan="4" style="text-align:right;"|3 |rowspan="4"|11 | |Felix |Peter Pan |Heart ripped out and crushed to complete the Dark Curse. |- | |The Shadow |Tinker Bell |Captured in the coconut and burnt. |- | |Peter Pan |Mr. Gold |Stabbed by the Dark One's Dagger to protect Mr. Gold's family. |- | |Mr. Gold |Himself |Sacraficed himself to save the ones he loves. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |12 | |Walsh |Emma Swan |Pushed off the top of an apartment whilst trying to kill Emma. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |13 | |Flying Monkey |Evil Queen |Transformed into a soft toy in order to save Roland. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |15 | |Neal Cassidy |Emma Swan |Neal asked Emma to separate himself and his father, sacraficing himself so the Wicked Witch's identity can be revealed. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |19 | |Flying Monkeys |Emma Swan, Hook, Regina Mills & David Nolan |Killed to protect Henry Mills. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |20 | |Zelena |Mr. Gold |Stabbed with the Dark One's Dagger to avenge his son. |- |style="text-align:right;"|3 |22 | |Bridge Troll |Evil Queen |Crushed to prove what happens to people that fail the Evil Queen. |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;"|4 |rowspan="3"|01 |rowspan="2"| |King Arendelle |rowspan="2"|N/A |rowspan="2"|Drowned whilst travelling between Misthaven and Arendelle. |- |Gerda |- | |Ice Monster |Regina Mills |Burnt by Regina in order to protect Marian. |- |style="text-align:right;"|4 |05 | |Ice Warrior |Regina Mills & Emma Swan |Destroyed whilst attempting to prevent Emma and Regina finding Elsa and Ingrid. |- |style="text-align:right;"|4 |06 | |Colette |Ogres |Sacraficed herself so her daughter, Belle, could escape the Ogre attack. |- |style="text-align:right;"|4 |07 | |Helga |Ingrid |Accidently frozen by Ingrid when Ingrid attempted to injure the Duke. |- |style="text-align:right;"|4 |10 | |Ingrid |Herself |Sacrificed herself to revert the Spell of Shattered Sight after discovering her sister loved her. |- |style="text-align:right;"|4 |12 | |Chernabog |Emma Swan |As he tries to kill Emma on the top of her car, she violently breaks and he is catapulted over the town border, reverting to nothing. |- |style="text-align:right;"|4 |13 | |'3' Guards |Maleficent |Burnt guards so she, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Prince Charming and Snow White can cross the bridge leading to the Tree of Wisdom. |- |} |-|Death Stats= Coming Soon! In this section you will find: *Number of deaths per season *Number of deaths in present day vs. flashbacks *Killer Rankings (number of kills per character) Are you thinking of some other kind of statistics that would be a cool addition to this upcoming section? Don't hesitate, 'suggest it here!!'